


Dreaming of You

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crush, Dreams, First Love, Gen, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, keeping secrets, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love always hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, first POV. Can be read as either Jaejoong or Yoochun POV.  
> Once again, it turned out more personal than I expected.

He watches me chain smoking in silence. “Stop that,” he says. All I want to say is _why do you care_ and _just leave me alone_. But I say nothing. Because I don’t really mean it. And I tell myself that it isn’t his fault. It is my heart that is to blame.   
  
  
I long for the darkness of the night, for the artificial light of the street lamps. I crave for the velvety corners of the night clubs, for the backseats of the random taxis. I need a cover to hide my hungry eyes. Because the whole world can see the way I look at you. But you stay oblivious.  
  
  
“Why are you so silent today?” he asks. And I have no answer to his question except for _it hurts to look at you and not be able to touch_ or _because I have nothing to tell you but I love you_. But I simply shrug and smile. Because my heart is not ready to reveal its secrets.  
  
  
“One day you’d break,” Yunho says, passing me by and passing me sugar in a single move. Changmin leans against the counter watching with all too knowing eyes.   
  
“One day he would know,” he adds. But I keep stirring my coffee. They don’t know, they don’t understand. My heart is safe in his hands.   
  
  
I am looking at the small dot of an airplane, leaving a white trace in the blue sky. The air is crisp with autumn and his cologne as he joins me at the balcony. I feel ridiculously happy being there at this moment in time – free, and young, and with the beautiful man by my side. “What are you dreaming of?” he asks, looking at me curiously. I smile as I bring a cigarette to my lips.  
  
  
 _You_ , I say.   
  
  
//  
  
 _Written: October 28, 2008_  
 _Revised: June 18, 2013_


End file.
